Cori
Cori is the pairing of Cat Valentine and Tori Vega (C'/at and T/'ori). Another pairing name would be Tat (T'/ori and C/'at). Cat was the first girl that Tori met at Hollywood Arts (discounting Trina) and they quickly became best friends in Pilot, both being willing to do anything for the other, and are as close as sisters. Cat is another one of Tori’s best friends, while André is Tori’s other best friend. NOTE: Cori has nothing to do between the fight of Variana. See Variana for the real-life pairing of Victoria and Ariana. Cori also has its own wiki, Cori Wiki, which needs help expanding. Cori Moments Season 1 Pilot *Cat compliments Tori on her performance in the Big Showcase. *Cat is the first person to ever meet Tori in the actual school, and they immediately become friends. *Tori says that she likes cats after Cat gets offended when Tori compared her name to the animal before going back to happy when Tori says she loves cats. *After the above, Tori tries to ask Cat where Sikowitz's class is only for Cat to innocently walk away. *Cat looks worried when Jade purposely spills coffee on Tori's head. *Even though Cat might have never seen Tori again, she felt compelled to tell her the truth about not having a date to the prom last year. *Cat comes out to tell Tori (and André) to go back to class, possibly caring about Tori and feeling sorry for her terrible first day. *Tori and Cat are in both improv groups. *Tori picks Cat for her improv group. *Despite her friendship with Jade, Cat claps joyously at Tori kissing Beck. *They become instant friends. The Bird Scene *Cat lets Tori handcuff her to the railing in the main hall (even though she was kind of tricked) and doesn't mind being handcuffed at first. *Tori gives water to Cat after giving her Choo Choo Peppers, even though Cat refused to give away the secret of 'The Bird Scene'. (Probably because Tori doesn't want to see Cat suffer.) *Despite being over-dramatic, Cat isn't mad at Tori for handcuffing her. *Tori leaves Cat handcuffed to the stairs but likely came back for her. *Cat applauds after Tori passes The Bird Scene, and the camera shows her with a big smile on her face. Stage Fighting *Cat wants to hear Tori play her French Horn. *Cat doesn't immediately tell Tori that her French Horn playing was bad but tries to change the topic by complimenting Tori's skirt. *Tori seems concerned when Cat gets ready to demonstrate a fight scene with Russ, maybe because she is afraid that he will hurt Cat. *When Cat asks, "Will it hurt?", Tori looks even more concerned. *When Cat asks Tori why she hit Jade with a cane, Tori becomes upset and hurt that Cat would assume that she tried to injure Jade on purpose. *Cat is shown to be afraid that Tori would hit her for asking why she hit Jade, which deeply hurts Tori's feelings as well. *Cat seems to know that Tori would be offended if she suspected Tori of hitting Jade. *Cat seemed to believe André when she told her that Tori didn't mean to hit Jade with the cane. The Birthweek Song *Cat rests her arm and head on Tori's shoulder whilst they are looking at Tori's laptop at the beginning of the episode. *Tori shows irritation with Cat when she interrupts her mid-story when Cat was trying to help her find a gift for Trina, but Cat doesn't seem to mind. *Cat and Tori have similar reactions (questioning his sanity) to André's suggestion of giving Trina cheese. Tori the Zombie *When Tori goes in the make-up classroom, she is looking for Cat. *Instead of criticizing Cat for not making the monster make-up scary, Tori says that the person's face is "cute". *Tori reluctantly agrees to let Cat put make-up on her to help her pass her assignment. *Even though Tori is unwilling at first, she seems to have a fun time with Cat before things go sour. *Tori has lunch with Cat right after agreeing to be a part of her make-up project. *Cat does a good job making Tori look hideous, which is her first successful horror monster make-up job. *When Cat is taking pictures of Tori, she giggles at Tori's poses. *Cat wholeheartedly breaks up Tori and Trina's fight, maybe because she didn't want Trina to hurt Tori in the process. *She agrees to help Tori scare Trina. *Cat immediately volunteers to go get the solvent for Tori's face without being asked, showing that she deeply cares about Tori. *The second time Tori called, Cat immediately knew it was her. *Cat brings Tori back some ice cream from Freezy Queen, showing that they are friends, but Tori slaps it out of her hands though Cat is not offended at all by this. *Cat squeals in excitement when she and Trina are removing the make-up from Tori's face. *Cat smiles and dances during Tori's performance, and she also whips her hair back. *Tori makes Cat buy her lunch after agreeing to help Cat with her make-up assignment and Cat seems to be a bit upset. Robarazzi *When Cat came up to the sit at the lunch table where Tori, André, Jade and Beck were already sitting, she sits down next to Tori by choice. *Tori sticks up for Cat when Jade is mean to her. *When Cat shows them all her device from Sky Store, Tori honestly tells her that she's really not interested in it. *Cat asks Tori if she wants her to juice her bagel, and Tori declines. By contrast, Cat just stole Beck's pizza and juiced it without his consent. *Tori asks if Cat wants to come along in crashing Robarazzi. *Tori shows friendly support for Cat when she is giving up her Sky Store catalog. *While on the staircase, Tori scoots closer to Cat. *Tori puts her arm around Cat's shoulders comfortingly when she is giving up the Sky Store magazine. *Tori pats Cat's head before she leaves (which she seems to do reluctantly). Survival of the Hottest *Tori is worried, saying "I hope she's okay," as if she were worried that Cat was late because she was in trouble. *Tori says "Thank you, Catherine Obvious!" to André. The name Cat can sometimes be short for Catherine, so Tori was probably thinking about Cat when she said that. *Tori is the first one to begin yelling Cat's name. *When everyone runs out of the RV, Tori is happy to see Cat, and they hug. *While Cat smiled politely at Jade hugging her, she smiles widely and dumbly at Tori hugging her. *Cat's Slap posts for this episode list Tori as her "BFF." Wi-Fi in the Sky *When Cat tells Tori a joke, Tori looks at her confused and explains what's the funny part about the joke and Cat responds "Ooh! That's even funnier!" *When Tori yells at her for being too easily distracted from their project, Cat gets upset and starts to cry and signs off, giving a hint that she is hurt by her. *Tori was apologizing to Cat for being mean and she tries to stop Cat from exiting from the chat because she felt bad for hurting her feelings and she wants her to cheer up, but Cat didn't listen and exits the chat anyway. *After Cat exits the chat, Tori says "Aww" in a sad tone. *Tori seems to be very irritated by Cat but feels bad when she makes her sad. *Even though Tori doesn't want to hear Cat's joke she listens to her. *Cat says "sorry" when Tori asks her to stay focused on the project instead of the effects from the computer. Beck's Big Break *To avoid hurting Tori's feelings by telling the truth about Tori's bad piccolo playing, Cat compliments her skirt. As she said the same thing in Stage Fighting, it seems that Cat likes Tori's legs. *When Tori asks Cat if her piccolo playing was bad, Cat says "Yeah," very sadly and grabs one of Tori's hair curls. *The two work together to get Beck's part in the movie back. Tori could have asked Robbie or André or Trina. *Tori tweets that Cat's hair is "VERY red." *Cat distracts the security guard for Tori and gives her a suggestive wink before running out with the guard. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Cat smiles when Tori beats Beck and André at ping pong. *Cat runs away when Tori hits the ping pong ball at her. *Cat seems the happiest that Tori is a good ping pong player and will join them on the team, even being amused by Tori's showboating. She also looks shocked when Jade denies Tori admittance. *Cat thinks they should tell Tori the secret about the ping pong team. *Tori is, by far, the best ping pong player and Cat is, by far, the worst. *The two sit next to each other in the restaurant (their seats are quite close). *Cat continuously tries to convince Tori that lobtatoes are real, something she did to no one else, and after a while, Tori gives in and "agrees" with her. *When everyone is arguing about the check, Cat touches Tori's arm several times. *When Tori sings the line "Tell me that I take your breath away" for the third time, she grabs Cat's wrist and Cat squeals. *During Tori's song, she seems to spend the most time around Cat, possibly hinting that she wants Cat to love her as more than just a friend. *Cat applauds Tori at the end of her performance. Cat's New Boyfriend *Tori says she loves Cat and that she is the sweetest thing ever. *Cat only agreed to continue dating Daniel as long as he and Tori didn't feel weird about it. *Throughout the episode, there is a heavy implication that Tori and Daniel broke up because of his behaviour, suggesting that Tori might want to protect Cat from what she went through. *Though there is a subtle implication that Daniel is only using Cat to make Tori jealous, it seems that Cat and Tori have similar taste in boyfriends. *Tori drags Cat in the janitor's closet against her will. *Tori doesn't want to tell Cat that she doesn't like her dating Daniel because she seems so happy with him. *Cat gives Tori one of the brownies she made for Daniel. *Tori doesn't lie and tell Cat that her brownies taste bad, she just runs away. *Tori feels really bad about kissing Daniel. *Tori runs away after she covered Cat in hot cheese feeling guilty. *Cat punches Tori, but she immediately forgives her. *Cat felt bad after she punched Tori probably realizing how hard she hit her. *Tori and Cat make up and hug, and it seems they are closer now. *Tori asks Cat to take her to the hospital after she punched Tori in the nose. Cat says, "Sure." *Tori is willing to shoulder a broken nose to have her best friend back. *Cat holds the door for Tori in a polite way. *At the hospital, Tori lies to the nurse about hurting her nose by hitting a rock instead of saying that Cat punched her, most likely to avoid getting Cat in trouble. *Cat seemed truly sincere and apologetic about punching Tori's nose. *Tori and Cat are the only two main characters who didn't use the Pooka Fish to smoothen their feet. *While Jade would prove herself unable to ever move past Tori and Beck's kiss, Cat quickly forgives Tori for kissing Daniel and never holds it, or uses it, against her, acknowledging that it was a single moment of weakness, showing what good friends they are. *Before Freak the Freak Out, Tori displayed more moments of selfishness, snark, and entitlement. It is possible that, after making Cat cry in this episode, she began altering this for her best friend's sake. Freak the Freak Out *Tori apologizes for accidentally interrupting Cat (and André's) scene. *Tori is noticeably very bummed that she can't go to Karaoke Dokie with the rest of the gang, possibly because she wanted to spend time with Cat. *Cat asks Tori why she can't come. *Cat brings Tori frozen yogurt, ignoring Jade's request to bring her doughnuts. *Tori agrees to help Cat (and Jade) get revenge on the two girls who cheated at Karaoke Dokie. *Cat along with Tori defines Jade as mean to a level beyond Hayley and Tara. *Cat is confident in Tori's ability to beat Hayley and Tara. *Cat comes up with the only part of the deal that actually benefits Tori: Hayley and Tara must babysit Trina if they lose. *While Tori is singing her song, Cat is the first to jump up and dance to it, and she makes suggestive spanking motions. *In certain camera shots, Tori looks at Cat and smiles while singing. *Tori excitedly invites Cat (and Jade) onstage with her. *Cat gives Tori a large hug on stage. Rex Dies *Cat and Tori sit next to each other at lunch. *Cat is seen looking over Tori's shoulder at her phone. *When Cat thinks "real-io deal-io" is Spanish for "real deal," Tori seems to brace herself for someone making fun of Cat. *When André expresses his concern about crying, Tori and Cat are glancing and grinning at each other. *Along with Trina, both can cry on cue. *Cat volunteers to go to the hospital with Tori. *In Rex's hospital room, Tori is the only one who notices that Cat is missing. As a result, Tori is likely the one who got Cat out of the mental ward, being the only one competent enough to do so. *They're the only two who realize that Robbie needs Rex and how much the puppet means to him, Cat having known it all along and Tori understanding when Robbie comes to the hospital. The Diddly-Bops *When Sikowitz thanks Rex for telling Cat to shut up, Tori gives him a look. *Cat comes to Tori for help with Jade's costume, and Tori agrees, following her backstage. *While Cat seems confused when the others do not want to be The Diddly Bops again, she seems very upset that Tori does not want to perform with her a second time. *Unlike the rest of the gang, Tori and Cat do seem to get some joy in making the kids laugh and smile. Wok Star *In the opening of the episode, Cat and Tori, (along with André) converse as they walk down the stairs. *Tori invites Cat to Wok Star (it is unknown why she doesn't come). *Tori sits next to Cat during the poker game. *Tori compliments Cat's creative plan. *Tori wrings out Cat's wet bra for her. *Cat thanks Tori for helping her wring out her bra. *Immediately following, Tori says "You know, she's so sweet, but... sometimes I wonder how she-" but is interrupted by Jade. The Wood *Though Cat does not appear in this episode, Tori outright says that the worst thing she ever did was spraying her (and Daniel) with cheese showing that Tori still has not forgiven herself for making Cat cry and how much she values Cat's friendship. A Film by Dale Squires *Tori is worried about Cat while Jade slaps her during a scene from their short film. *Tori decides to get ice for Cat after the scene is over. *When Cat suggests they go get waffles, Tori is the first to agree. Sleepover at Sikowitz's * Tori and Cat converse at Sikowitz's house. * Both flirt with Jason Sikowitz, Tori seeming rather offended that Cat broke the girl code and stole a guy out from under her. Season 2 Beggin' on Your Knees *When "employed" at North Star, Cat asks Tori about whether or not a man could perform CPR on himself, even referring to her as her "supervisor", showing she trusts Tori's judgement. *Cat goes with the group to Tori's house to tell her about Ryder's deceit. *Cat comforts Tori after she finds out about Ryder. *After Tori herself, Cat seems the most saddened to learn that Ryder was just using Tori, suggesting she found the two to be a good couple and wanted Tori to have a steady relationship. *Cat helps persuade André to stay and help Tori write the song. *Cat cheers for Tori during her performance. *She also enjoyed the song, as she is shown dancing in her chair. Beck Falls for Tori *Cat shows her superhero costume to Tori. *Cat interrupts Tori's audition to ask her how it's going, possibly as a way to assure her that she is supported. *Cat seems to be the only one who went with Tori during her audition. *Tori tells Cat to get out of the room that she was auditioning in. Cat doesn't seem offended and says "Whoosh!" and walks out of the room and squeals. *Tori asks Cat if she can design her dress for her funeral and Cat says "I could so do that." *Tori shook her head when Cat showed the director her purple colored tiger. *When the Victorious gang saw Tori (Beck) running away, Robbie said that she looked good running away and Cat said: (giggling) "Yeah...'she' is," implying that Beck and ''Tori look good running away. *Cat helped Tori by making a similar dress for Beck to wear so that Beck could do the stunt. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Cat reminds Tori that "A person should keep their word" when she argues about being Trina's personal assistant. *Cat comforts Tori by putting her hands on Tori's shoulders and says "Don't be sad." *After Tori explains what would happen if she didn't win the private concert, Cat says, "That's so sad." *After Cat wants to come to the mini market and Tori says, "I don't care!" Cat laughs as if she didn't take Tori's insult hurtfully. *Cat wants Tori to see a video of Ke$ha re-opening the contest. *At the beginning, Tori sits next to Cat. *When Cat finds the 'h', Tori gets excited and hugs her afterwards. *Cat (along with everyone else) helps Tori look for the letters. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other at lunch. *Cat (along with André and Jade) helps her find ice cream in order to win the Ke$ha concert. Tori Gets Stuck *If it wasn't for Cat mentioning about Jade taking over the part, Tori wouldn't have been in the play as the main role. *Cat is worried over Tori not being back from the hospital. *Cat thinks Tori shouldn't be blamed for being loopy. *When Tori faints, you can hear Cat say, "Poor Tori!". *Cat reassures Tori that her blood helped save Robbie. *After watching Sikowitz fill in for her, Tori collapses onto the ground, pulling Cat down with her. *After they both fall down on the ground, they remain there and hold hands. *Cat doesn't mind when Tori knocked her down. *Cat really cares for Tori in this episode. Prom Wrecker *Cat happily greets Tori in the opening and is not offended when Tori pulls her against the wall, something she would likely freak out over if someone else did it. *Cat and Tori watch André and his girlfriend kiss together. *When Tori says, "Don't let him André know we were watching him," she is speaking directly to Cat. *When Cat mentions that they weren't watching them, she motions at Tori in a 'we have an inside joke' kind of way. *Cat is at the "Prome" meeting to support Tori and takes her side instead of Jade's, despite having gathered supplies for Clowns Don't Bounce, suggesting that Cat considers Tori to be a better friend to her than Jade or that she wants Tori to be happy after Steamboat Suzy. *When Cat says that the Asphalt Café is where they have lunch, Tori very slowly says, "Yes, it sure is." *Cat gives Tori the first idea at the Prome meeting. *Cat seems hurt that Tori didn't like her suggestion of a space pirate themed Prome. *Tori and Cat (along with Andre) perform "Best Friend's Brother" to close the first ever Prome. *In her Slap posts for this episode, Cat explicitly says that "Best Friend's Brother" is ''not about her brother while also saying that she's Tori's BFF. *Cat and Tori are standing close together during the song while André is close to Sherry. *Cat is Tori's backup singer. Locked Up! *Cat is the only girl Tori originally invited on the Yerba trip. *Cat tells Tori that smelling one's hand is a sign of friendship in Yerba, reassuring her that Sgrodis didn't mean any harm. *Cat and Tori are next to each other in their hotel bed. *When the girls (except for Jade) walked to the front desk to confront Sgrodis about leaving, Cat stood with Tori. *Cat says excitedly, "Yay, I love mushrooms!", but when Tori gives her a look, she says, "I hate mushrooms?" as if she's trying to please her. *During the performance of "All I Want Is Everything," Cat and Tori wear similar shirts. *Along with Trina, Cat again functions as Tori's backup singer and this time also as a backup dancer. *Despite her general cowardice, Cat stands her ground when Tori is arrested and tries to help pull her away from the guards. *When Trina, Jade, André, and Cat visit Tori in prison, Tori says everyone in the prison thinks she's "the psycho girl that stabbed the chancellor eye". Cat is the only one who replies, saying that she is. *Along with Trina, Cat is very worried about Tori, contrasting Jade's indifference and André's preoccupation with his bite. During the discussion, Cat even goes so far as to level a glare at Jade and André for caring more about themselves than about Tori. *Tori gets the idea for her escape plan from watching Cat try to teach other prisoners how to dance. Helen Back Again *Cat is the only one who says they'd leave Hollywood Arts if Tori couldn't get back in. She later admits she loved Hollywood Arts too much to leave. *Cat is extremely upset that Tori has to leave. *Cat stands up to Helen for Tori. *Cat is happy that Tori gets to stay at Hollywood Arts. Who Did It to Trina? *Cat comes to Tori's play, and even goes as far in making Jade come with her. *During Robbie's flashback, Tori looks upset when Trina thwacked Cat in the head. *Cat doesn't believe Tori at first when she states that she didn't sabotage Trina's play, though this seems more derived from her fear of Jade. Tori Tortures Teacher *Tori says hello to Cat the minute she walks into class. *Cat helps audition women for a "student film" for Tori. Jade Gets Crushed *Tori seems concerned that Robbie has cardboard cutouts of Cat. *Cat comes to check in on Tori's tutoring session. *In a deleted scene (as shown in Blooptorious), Cat is bouncing around in Jupiter Boots and Tori joins her. *Cat praises Tori's performance in 365 Days, cheering the loudest out of the whole crowd. Terror on Cupcake Street *In the classroom scene, Tori looks at Cat happily when Sikowitz taps her leg. *Tori volunteers to take Cat to the nurse after she swallows Jade's house key. *Tori smiles at Cat and seems happy that the spinner chose her to pick the idea for the float. *Though Tori seems to dislike the outfits Cat wants them to wear, she does not directly say negative things about them, possibly trying to avoid hurting her feelings. *Tori already knows that Cat wants everyone to wear candy jammies, contrasting Jade's ignorance. *Like everyone else, Cat is stunned that Tori isn't scared of the thugs. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *When Tori approaches André and Cat, and says "Ho ho to the ho," Cat replies with a very raspy, "Ho." *When the song came to "candy canes and mistletoes," Cat blew a kiss to Tori. *When Tori asks Cat for advice on what to get Andre for Christmas, she tells her to get him a present. *They both perform "It's Not Christmas Without You" (along with Jade). The Breakfast Bunch *Tori tells Jade to leave Cat alone, showing that Tori cares about Cat. *Cat is the first to ask Tori what she is going to do. *The two act as analogues to Claire (Tori) and Allison (Cat) throughout the episode, the only females in the original film. The Gorilla Club *Cat watches Tori rehearse her scene. *Cat responds to Tori's line in her rehearsal as if the question is directed at her. *Cat seems to be worried that Tori got sick before she learns that Tori is just rehearsing. *Cat laughs at Tori's acting, and Tori seems hurt and offended. *Tori throws Cat's stuffed animal, Mr. Purple, out the window, causing Cat to be upset. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other during the card game. *Cat goes on the Balls of Pain after Tori does, and after watching Cat succeed, Tori is determined to try again. *Cat defends Tori to Jade, insisting she really did beat the Balls of Pain. The Worst Couple *Cat suggest to Tori that they reenact the ending from Titanic. *Cat and Tori sit together at the Queries for Couples rehearsal. *Cat helps Tori pass her phone charging cord on to the other people and tells them to help "her friend Tori charge her phone." *Cat tells Tori that some people aren't so smart, and Tori says "uh-huh" to avoid hurting her feelings. *After Tori is violently electrocuted by her phone, Cat asks who it was. *Neither one care to try and remove Trina from Beck. *The two exchange looks when Jade is couting down to ten. Neither of them seem glad that Beck and Jade broke up but both non-verbally seem to agree it was for the best. *When it appears André is going to call Cat out on forgetting "3", Tori forces him to remain seated and say nothing. *Tori has a blue phone, while Cat is wearing blue, and Cat has a pink phone, while Tori is wearing pink. *Cat asks Tori if her thumb looks Spanish. Car, Rain & Fire *Tori spends her morning looking for Cat. *Tori knows Cat is sad and wants to know why, feeling bad when she learns the reason. *Tori and Cat work on a science project together. *Tori tells Cat why she didn't pass her driving test. *Though Tori really cares about the science project, she agrees to take some time off to drive with Cat because she knows it means a lot to Cat. *Even though Tori doesn't want to go on the 2-hour car ride, she tells Jade to drive Cat there. *While it is raining, Tori asks Cat if she saw the umbrella in the back seat. When Cat finds and opens it, the wind sends it flying away, something Cat doesn't want to tell Tori, likely to avoid hurting her best friend's feelings. *Cat shows Tori (and Jade) where the switch is to put up the top. *Cat tells Tori (and Jade) that the top is broken. *Tori asks Cat why she is laughing. *Tori finishes off Cat's goodbye speech to Mona Patterson and tries to lead Cat away from the house (until interrupted by Mona Patterson herself). *Tori and Cat are sitting at Tori's house together where they watch the news about Mona Patterson. *When Cat immediately thinks she caused the fire with her candle, Tori tries to comfort her. *Tori switches the channel after realizing Cat caused the fire, possibly trying to protect Cat and worried that Cat might get into trouble. *Tori tells Cat to keep it a secret that they set Mona Patterson's house on fire. *Cat spends the night at Tori's house. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Tori enjoys Cat and Robbie's first bad news song. *Cat is in the audience for Tori's play. April Fools' Blank *When Jade (Wicked Witch of the West) says to Cat (Dorothy) "I'll get you my pretty, and your little fish too..." Cat runs over to Tori (The Good Witch) for protection, and Tori says "Be gone! You have no powers in this restroom." *Tori helps Cat get away from Jade as the wicked witch. *Cat reminds Sikowitz that the lobster forgot to push Tori down. Driving Tori Crazy *Cat seems concerned with every ride Tori has. *Cat gives Tori a bag-o-rags. *Cat offers to give Tori a ride in her brother's car. *Tori asks Cat about her brothers car and if he's a safe driver. *Cat shows Tori the deal for the party bus to solve her carpooling problems. *Tori tells Cat to press the button and Cat does while laughing. *After Cat rents the party bus, she holds her arms out to Tori, and the two hug. *When telling Cat not to tell anyone about the party bus, she squeezes Cat's cheeks to make her promise, showing that she knows how distracted and scatter brained Cat can be. *Tori is upset that Cat told everyone about the party bus but forgives her because Cat only asked their friends. *When singing Five Fingaz To the Face, Cat and Tori dance together. *When they sing the lyrics, "Five fingers to the face," near the end of the song, Cat puts her hand right in Tori's face. *Cat is the reason why Tori (and her friends) have a good ride to school. *Cat sits with Tori at lunch. *Cat tells Tori to "have a rag-a-riffic day!" *Tori thanks Cat for her offer in driving her to school. How Trina Got In *Cat sees Tori as she runs into class after leaving Nozu. *Tori agrees with Cat's comment about Trina. Tori Goes Platinum *Cat accompanies Tori to see the producers of the Platinum Music Awards. *Cat is hesitant to tell Tori that she is helping Jade get ready for the Platinum Music Awards because she doesn't want to hurt Tori, but she calls Tori and seems really scared of what Tori would think. *Tori asks Cat for help when Jade is making her feel guilty. *Cat cheers Tori for singing well at the Platinum Music Awards. *Tori asks Cat if she thinks that she is becoming bad and obnoxious, and Cat tries to say no but has gum in her mouth. *Tori is concerned about Cat's growing addiction to Bibble but admits it's pretty good. *Cat slaps away Tori's hand when she tries to take some Bibble from the wagon. *When Tori asks Cat to take the gum out of her mouth, Cat takes it out and puts it on Tori's hand. *Tori chews Cat's chewed gum. *Cat video chats with Tori (and Robbie and André, who are at Tori's house). *Tori takes Cat to the studio with her (as well as André and Jade). *Tori calls Cat her friend. *In the video chat, Cat asks Tori to bring her some bibble. *Cat is the first person Tori hugs after her performance. Crazy Ponnie *Tori seems surprised, yet concerned and sad when she sees Cat without hair. *Cat asks Tori why she had bought the Talking Tori doll, even though Ponnie made it. The Blonde Squad *Tori comforts Cat after Cat realizes that she forgot to mention that she was wearing a blonde wig and blue contacts on her date with Evan. *Tori convinces Cat that Evan will like her without the wig. *They both star in Beck's movie, along with Jade. *Tori tells Cat to not be scared. *Tori tries to fix Cat's blonde wig (before Robbie interrupts). * Tori called her red hair "pretty." *Tori is constantly touching Cat in some way throughout the episode, whether it is grasping her shoulders or rubbing her back. *Tori tells Cat that she's a "beautiful girl with a beautiful personality" to comfort her. *Cat immediately agrees to go to Nozu with Tori. *Cat says she has thought about being blonde (like Tori has), showing that they think alike at times. *They sit together at lunch. *Cat gives Tori a free hug (before she gives Robbie one). *Tori runs out after Cat when Larry attacks her, yelling her name. *Tori tells Evan that Cat is "pretty, sweet, and deserving of being accepted for who she is." *Often in this episode, Tori tells Cat how beautiful and amazing she is, just as passionately as Robbie, and that Evan would be a jerk for rejecting her. *Cat says she doesn't want something really bad to happen to Tori, just "something to ruin her weekend." This shows she cares about Tori still. Tori says she'll try to make it happen. *When Cat is upset after Evan leaves, Tori offers her a hug (which Cat rejects). Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse *Cat smiles at Tori shyly while Trina mass-texts everyone. *Tori claims Cat smells nice. *Cat and Tori sit next to each other in the car. *Tori nods when Cat says to Robbie "Think flat thoughts." *Tori gets annoyed when Cat honks the horn just to get Tori to run back for no reason. *Tori seems concerned and worried about Cat when she triggers the security alarm at Wanko's. *Though Tori has learned to tune out Jade blaming her for anything going wrong, she seems offended that Cat belived Jade this time. The Hambone King *Tori's expression showed she wasn't too sure if she should tell Cat it is "ta-da" not "to-do". This shows that she knows that Cat is sensitive and that she doesn't want to hurt her feelings. *Both are confused as to why people are talking to Robbie. *Tori and Cat go to Nozu with Robbie. *Cat is the first to notice the resemblance between Tori and her seven-year old self, finding her to have been cute. *After Robbie storms out, Cat asks Tori what's wrong with "her air." *Cat is happy that Tori beat Gerold Arnpeg. Opposite Date *Cat seems to flirt with Tori at her locker. *Tori tells Cat it's okay that she said "Hi" twice. *When Cat assumes Tori and Beck are dating, she seems very happy and swears to keep Tori's dirty secret. *Tori makes Cat promise not to tell anyone about the Opposite Date. *Cat is upset with herself for betraying Tori's trust and telling Jade. *While Jade knows that Tori wouldn't trust her, she knows that Tori would tell Cat where she is without hesitation. *When at the Pet Hospital, Cat looks ashamed for telling Jade. *Cat warns both Beck and Tori that Jade is probably lying about not being upset, showing she cares for their safety. Three Girls And A Moose *Feeling guilty about their treatment of the guys, both crash Tinkle-Aid and make a public apology, contrasting Jade's entitlement with regards to Moose. *They sing a duet for the first time in this episode, LA Boyz. *They hug while performing their song. *This is the second time that Cat has imitated Tori. The first time was Beck Falls for Tori. *Cat points out in this episode that Tori usually wears her glasses when she's at home alone, which implies that Tori is comfortable enough around Cat to have worn her glasses while she is visiting at least once in the past. **An example of this is The Funny Nugget Show, a video of Tori and Cat goofing about during a sleepover that was posted on TheSlap. Cell Block *Tori is worried about Cat breaking the bet. *Cat comes over to Tori's house to show her her fake cell phone. *Tori sits on Cat multiple times. *Tori spanks Cat. *Cat lets Tori pretend to text on her fake cell phone even after Tori points out its worthlessness. *Cat promises Tori to not use a phone if she gets off of her. *Cat laughs joyously when Tori spanks her. *Despite many moments showing that Tori is exceptionally strong and durable, she seems reluctant to use her full strength on Cat. Tori Fixes Beck and Jade *Tori posts in TheSlap that Cat was slapping her left ear violently. One Thousand Berry Balls *Tori, along with André, was Cat's first choice to talk about her problem. Being busy, however, Tori directs Cat to Jade. *Tori seems very happy that Cat and Robbie are close together and Cat enjoys Tori's song. Robbie Sells Rex *They go together with Robbie to sell Rex, later dragging Robbie's prone form out of the office. *They stand close to each other in Mason Thornesmith's office. *Rex says goodbye to both of them. *They are seen laughing together at Tori's locker. *It seems that Tori often brings Cat to Neutronium Records as Cat is the only one of Tori's friends that Mason seems to remember. Notably, Mason doesn't even seem to remember Jade, the girl he briefly replaced Tori with. Brain Squeezers *They're on the same team. *When they are at the studio, Jade and Tori are trying to convince the people at the studio who the real Tori Vega is. Cat jumps in and says she is Tori Vega. Probably to make Tori laugh, as she does not like Tori getting into conflict. *When seeing how dangerous the game is, Tori is reluctant to have Cat answer a question but has no choice given the rules. *Despite Jade's claim that everyone is angry at Tori not being doinked, Cat isn't angry. *Tori is happy when Cat wins the game for the Yellow Team. Star Spangled Tori *Cat says, "Yay, Tori!" before Tori sings the national anthem. *When Tori gets dragged by the dog, Cat looks worried about her. *When Tori gets home from her embarrassment getting drag by the dog Cat says "Congratulations", trying to make her feel better. *Cat is only one out of all her friends to notice that Tori needs alone time after her big TV embarrassment. Victori-Yes *When watching the pajelehoocho commercial, Cat tightly and eagerly holds Tori's hand. *Tori looks shocked and concerned upon learing that Cat bought 144 pajelehoochos. *The two sit next to each other in class. Other Programs iParty with Victorious *In the extended version, Cat compliments Tori's shirt. *After Sikowitz exclaims "Good Ghandi!" when he takes Cat's medical note, Tori raises the first articulate response showing her concern for her friend. *Tori admits how cool it is talking to Cat with her Speechy King app. *Tori tells Cat that she shouldn't talk due to her sick throat, showing that she is worried about her. *Cat likes Steven Carson and is happy for Tori. *Tori raises the first questioning voice when Cat says that Kenan Thompson's house is "hug." Flustered, Cat amends it to "huge" to which Tori points approvingly, along with Steven. Trivia *This is the third pairing that had ended up in danger, the first being Bade, and the second being Rori. *Cat and Tori are considered nicer than Jade and Trina. *They've kissed the same amount of guys. *Both Tori and Cat have said, "My nose itches and I can't scratch it." Cat said it in Rex Dies and Tori in Tori the Zombie. *Both have kissed Beck and Daniel. **Aside from the Daniel incident, the two are always supportive of the other's romances and only want the best for their friend. *They are both kind and considered excellent singers. *They are science partners. *It's possible that they hang out with each other more often than others. *They tend to make video's more then the others. To see them, go to TheSlap. *Both were the lead characters on a show, Tori in Victorious and Cat in Sam & Cat. **Funnily enough, both their actresses took on the lead after starring in a prior Nick show (Zoey 101 for Victoria and Victorious for Ariana). *The Victorious playlist for Nickelodeon UK's YouTube account outright describes Cat as Tori's BFF with a picture of the two closing out the videos. Episodes with a Cori Main Plot or Sub Plot *'Tori the Zombie': Tori agrees to let Cat do her makeup for her makeup class, but when she realizes that the makeup can’t come off because she used super glue, Cat and Trina go get the solvent before the big performance that Sophia Michelle will be attending. *'Cat's New Boyfriend': When Cat starts dating Tori’s ex boyfriend Daniel, Tori starts to feel jealous of their relationship. *'Freak the Freak Out': Tori tries to help Jade and Cat get revenge on Hayley and Tara after they get banned from Karaoke Dokie. *'Car, Rain & Fire': Tori, Cat, and Jade go on a road trip to honor Cat’s favorite actress. *'Driving Tori Crazy': Cat gets Tori the perfect ride to school. *'The Blonde Squad': When Cat starts dating Evan while wearing a blonde wig, Tori tries to get Cat to be herself. *'Three Girls and a Moose': Tori, Cat, and Jade try to all get attention from Beck’s friend, Moose. Unlike Jade, however, Tori and Cat realize how immature they acted and make amends to the guys. TheSlap.com Hints *When Cat asks if anyone wants to go to the beach, Tori is the first to say "Sure!" *During "Tori Takes Requests #2," Cat drums on Tori's belly after putting the bun under her. When Beck whispers in Cat's ear (likely that they are going to eat off of Tori's stomach) she exclaims "Dinner TIME!" *They have a video series called The Funny Nugget Show. In the first one, Cat refers to Tori as her "pretty friend." To make them, it seems that Cat sleeps over at Tori's house. *Cat labels a photo and in it, says that Tori is her best friend. *In a Drive By Acting exercise video, Cat, was sleeping over at Tori's and they hugged. Cat also helped Tori with her representation when talking about Sikowitz randomly appearing at Tori and forces her to do a Drive By exercise. *Cat posted a picture of Tori unicorn. She said that Tori was pretty. She also said that the rainbows and horns go well with her complexion. *Cat posts a video of her and Tori at Tori's house at 3 AM goofing around. *Cat mentioned that Tori's song "Best Friend's Brother" didn't apply to her and her brother, meaning that she considers herself to be Tori's best friend. .]] *Cat welcomed Tori onto TheSlap.com twice, once on Tori's wall and the other on her own: *'Tori': Cat, why am I getting packages sent to YOU at MY HOUSE? **'Cat': Hmmm... not sure what you're talking about. Must be a different Cat Valentine. Classic mixup. I'll make sure it gets to the OTHER Cat. Can I come grab it after school?? **'Tori': Fine. And btw, who needs an ankle bracelet that detects if you're within 20 feet of a deer in the middle of Los Angeles?? **'Cat': Deer are so cute! *'Tori': Going to studio to get Beck his job back. brought Cat. Her hair is VERY red. (Mood: buggin') (When Cat was flirting with a cute boy in a Slap video, she asked him if her hair felt red. This means saying her hair is red is a compliment to Cat, for some odd reason.) *'Tori': Cat Cat Cat Cat CAT ... PLEASE stop avoiding me! WE GOTTA TALK. (Mood: desperate) *When Cat posted about what she would be when she is 98 years old, Tori was curious to find out what Cat thought. *When Tori asked what she should get Jade for Christmas, Cat was the only one to gave her a helpful suggestion (a gift card). *'Tori': André is driving us ALL to Wankos! Cat is sitting by me. She smells GOOD :) (implying she enjoys Cat's company and her scent) *Cat seems to sleep over at Tori's house a lot. Gallery Video Gallery Video:Tori_&_Cat_G_is_4_Girl Video:The_Meaning_of_Friendship_(Cat_Tori) Video:Victorious! Video:~All_About_Cori~_Cat_Tori Video:((Cat_Tori_-_Whispering)) Video:Victorious - The Funny Nugget Show Fanfiction *The Cori Category on FanFiction.net **The second *Butterflies in my Stomach by Falcon226 *After Dark, All Cats Are Leopards by And.Your.Point *Puzzles by demondreaming *Play Gay by demondreaming *Question Marks by amberpire *Undisclosed Desires by And.Your.Point *My Princess by Falcon226 *Caterpillars by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx *Together by Neon-GreenShoeLaces *Enchanted by CrypticnotesandSpencerxToby *Scream 4 by RyryTaylarFan *Cat's Castle by War of Glass *New Years Resolutions by demondreaming *park that car, drop that phone by iloveyou123 *Clarity by amberpire *The Vampire and the Cat by Bubblegum Shoes *Cat's New Girlfriend by demondreaming *Freedom by Kyouchan-Nashi *Fallen for You by lovesrebellion *Her Beautiful Mind by ADK-girl *I Hate That You Love Me by whataboutus *You Kill Me by CrazyRedHairedChick333 *The Journey by BlazeJD *Forever by Vampiree98FRIENDSHIP *Always by Vampiree98FRIENDSHIP *Gallery of Pain by xkittycatgirlx *Balanced by ADK-girl *Hidden Truth by vampeyy *More than a New School by Scriblitte *Sigh No More by downlikeyourinternetconnection *With You, I'm Brighter by likeourlast *All Colors and Lights by kimthenumberone *iHEART Shelby Marx by kttykiwi *Prome Wrecker by kttykiwi *Truth or Dare by NotTooEmo *You Make My Heart Beat A little Bit Faster by HopeSuburbs *The Perfect Prome by ProtectHer *Expect the Unexpected by TardisBird *An Unexpected Turn of Events by TardisBird *Dear Tori by A. Kline *Teardrop by demondreaming *Could It Mean Something More by forbidden dawn *The Blonde Squad Twisted by SuperGravyMan *Toys by Madzilla1010 *Good Enough by iamthecreator *A Demon's Story by Goth Albino Angel *You Got A Friend in Me by LimeBlueFRIENDSHIP *My Princess by Falcon226 *Cat Valentine/Tori Vega on AO3 If you read any of these fanfiction stories, please write a review to tell the author what you thought and that you found their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers *amberpire *demondreaming *Vampiree98 Cori Songs *"LA Boyz" by Victoria Justice and Ariana Grande *"Best Friend" by Sofi Tukker *"Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper *"Something Entirely New" from Steven Universe *"California Gurls" by Katy Perry *"Young, Wild & Free" by Wiz Khalifa Category:Pairings